


Lean on me

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Post-it sized Tadabi story [4]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Disabled Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fire, everyone needs to adjust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lean on me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [herrvarg](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=herrvarg).



“You got a little something on your shirt,” Tadashi points out with a throaty little chuckle.

 

If you’d told Wasabi that out of all people, it would be _Tadashi Hamada_ who’d end up making him want to scream in frustration until the whole hospital personel came to stop him, he would never have believed you...and yet, here he is.

 

“You didn’t listen to a single thing I said, did you? Do you even give a fig about me talking or are you just so far gone you–”

“I  _am_  listening,” Tadashi protests, face flushed with anger–and that, too, ranked pretty high on the list of things Wasabi never thought he’d see. “But all you–all  _anyone_  ever does these days is act like I’m going to crawl out of bed and throw myself on the motorway or something, and I don’t know if anyone has noticed it but  _I’m_  the one with the third-degree burns and the missing leg here, I  _know_  I was stupid, so if everyone could give me a bloody break and just, I don’t know, be happy I’m alive, I’d actually be pretty grateful!”

 

Tadashi breaks off with a hard breath, and Wasabi can only watch as the wave of anger and frustration–and maybe fear, too–grows and grows and grows until Tadashi’s heaving with it, coughing up a storm in his own lungs while sea water spills onto the planes of his hands and wrists.

Wasabi snaps out of it, eventually–sits next to Tadashi on the bed and hugs him to his chest with a hand in his hair and breathes in and out, slowly, until he can feel Tadashi’s inspirations slow down to the same rythm.

 

“I don’t think you were stupid,” Wasabi whispers after a while, when silence has done its work and run its course, “I think you’re the bravest person I’ve met, and not just because of the fire.” A pause. “I also think it’s time for you to stop being brave for a while, and let someone else take up the job.”

 

Tadashi sniffles in Wasabi’s neck, fingers loosening just a fraction and Wasabi hugs him a little tighter, just close enough to reach for Tadashi’s hand and squeeze it in support.

 

“You don’t have to be brave with me,” he promises. “You don’t have to pick me up this time. I’m here to support you, not the other way around.”

“Is that why you freaked out at me?” Tadashi asks, and Wasabi blushes and mumbles:

“I never said I was very good at it yet.”

 

Tadashi snorts, but when he slumps against Wasabi again he seems more relaxed, and he’s asleep in minutes. Wasabi sighs in relief, and smiles…one more day on the healing path.

**Author's Note:**

> Out of all the drabbles of this series, I think this one turned out the longest, mostly because I couldn't have fitted that story in five sentences.  
> Ironically, I'm kind of frustrated because I think it'd be better fill it out a little more. Eh. Idk. Maybe I'll fix it, maybe I won't, but either way, I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
